


男孩子的秘密基地

by teaeggs



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaeggs/pseuds/teaeggs
Relationships: Shaun Hastings/Desmond Miles





	男孩子的秘密基地

肖恩总觉得有什么不对，哪怕他从来不注意后勤保障里准备了几条多余的毯子也能察觉到有什么不对。于是他发了封全体邮件。  
——“我们有几条备用毯子?” from 肖恩  
——“我们有备用毯子?”from 瑞贝卡  
——“两条。”from 露西  
戴斯蒙德没有回消息。  
这事就这么过去了，毯子没那么重要，可能是谁拿走之后忘了。有太多比毯子重要的事要忙，连黑客都很快把它抛到脑后。

Animus需要调试，戴斯蒙德偷得半日闲咬着汉堡四处溜达。女孩子们都在忙，于是他溜去了倒茶的英国人身边。他把脚步压得很轻，黑客在转过身时才发现他的存在。感谢现代刺客的好身手，不然他的白外套上会再多一块红茶的污渍。  
“戴斯蒙德，又是你。”英国人端着茶杯走回电脑前，任由美国人跟着自己。  
“你想看看我的秘密基地吗?”戴斯蒙德坐到桌上，双手撑着桌沿歪头看他。  
“什么?”肖恩把红茶放到他手边，难得好脾气地拉开椅子坐下，而不是挥手把他赶走。  
“所有男孩子都会有的，自己的秘密基地。”  
“你多大了?十岁吗?”  
“看看?”  
肖恩鬼使神差地答应了，看在戴斯蒙德挥着双手嚷嚷的份上。他们约好夜幕降临后一起去戴斯蒙德的秘密基地玩一会。  
也没多久，肖恩看了看手表，离太阳下山还有一小时有余，真正入夜后他们就能在夜幕的保护下溜出地下室，在瑞贝卡划定的安全区里放松紧绷的神经。

八点时他终于能放下手头的工作，期间戴斯蒙德吃了两个汉堡，喝完了一听啤酒和一罐酸奶。

他跟着戴斯蒙德在宅子的墙上攀爬，这非常非常非常困难，即便年轻的现代刺客时不时向他伸出援手，这种事对于习惯于蹲在电脑前敲敲打打的后勤人员来说依旧十分勉强。随时可能掉落的砖块，还有因为黑夜难以看清的粗糙墙面，以及正在墙上爬来爬去的戴斯蒙德，一切都在妨碍他前进。当然这比走宅子里的暗道要好多了，黑客去看过几次，无一例外都被各种匪夷所思的机关劝退。  
肖恩抬起头，他的右脚踩在一块凸起的装饰砖上，左脚悬空，双手死死抠着砖缝。  
我像一只卡在墙里的壁虎，他想。  
月光黯淡的打在戴斯蒙德身上，美国人像一只矫健的白猫，正在墙上自由地攀爬。戴斯蒙德的速度很快，每一下都能精准地找到着力点，任何微小的凸起都能成为他攀爬的支点。  
肖恩没有理论上该有的那么害怕，甚至有些雀跃，即使他所在的高度足以摔死普通人。他当然不是普通人，没有普通人会在晚上冒着生命危险爬墙，他能发现Abstergo的阴谋，也能爬上这座古老宅邸的石墙。  
爬墙有益身心健康，可以边思考自己怎么样摔下去比较好看边思考一些有的没的，比如戴斯蒙德的精神状况，他们成功的概率有多大，圣殿骑士多久会发现他们。接着有只手伸到他面前，戴斯蒙德的手。  
“what？”  
戴斯蒙德从高处回到了肖恩上方，正低头看着他。他的白外套被月光镀上一层清冷的光，面部隐藏在帽兜的阴影里，肖恩看不到他的表情。  
“前面不好爬。”他听到帽兜里传来的声音。  
肖恩沉默着抓住那只手，那很粗糙，同时也令他安心。戴斯蒙德捏了他一把，肖恩下意识挠了一下他的手心。  
“掉下去别怪我。”帽兜继续开口，带了点笑意。

他们终于爬上了屋顶，或者说是戴斯蒙德把肖恩拽上来的，翻上屋顶的难度有点大。屋顶并不是终点，刺客再怎么平衡力好也不能在倾斜的屋顶上弄个秘密基地出来玩，况且程序员相信戴斯蒙德也不会傻到弄出个明显的标记给圣殿骑士们引路。虽然他们正在屋顶上，像两块等着乌鸦啄食的肥肉。  
美国人还在往前走，他走得如履平地，肖恩只能顺着他的脚步慢慢向前。  
“你的秘密基地是透明的吗？皇帝的新衣？只有聪明人才能看到？”  
“肖恩，闭嘴。”  
戴斯蒙德在瞭望塔前停下，肖恩挑了挑眉。这不是那么出乎意料，整个屋顶只剩这里有点空间给他窝起来，问题只是他要再爬一次墙。对每天在animus里体验生活并且有着良好训练基础的刺客来说这不算什么，对已经习惯蹲在电脑前做文书工作的黑客来说这很有点什么。  
戴斯蒙德抓住凸起的石块，腿部发力，一跃而上，最后攀在高处低头看着肖恩。  
肖恩在对方伸手前把手递了过去。  
他们终于翻进了那个瞭望塔，戴斯蒙德轻巧的跳进去，肖恩差一点，他贴着砖块把自己扔了进去。  
月光比他们出来时明亮一些，他站在瞭望塔的边缘，靠着及腰的砖墙远眺，肖恩这才感觉到一直有凉风吹拂，这让他一直超负荷工作的心脏好受了一点。  
“你的秘密基地？”他问，然后注意到戴斯蒙德没有站在身边。  
“秘密基地！"美国大男孩的声音从身后传来，肖恩转过身，什么东西劈头盖脸地砸下来。接着是一个巨大的拥抱，带着戴斯蒙德的味道，有阳光和灰尘的气息。年轻的刺客甚至没有给他反应的时间，肖恩感觉到腰上的重量，他被带着转了个圈——我应该是面向里面——他想。  
接着他栽倒在名为戴斯蒙德·迈尔斯的肉垫上，美国人的胸膛很硬，撞得他鼻子生疼。  
“你五岁吗！”他什么都看不见，还被一团东西裹着，只能凭借直觉去捏大男孩的脸。后勤人员的身手当然不能和美国人比，他抓了一把空。  
“这就是你的秘密基地？！”  
“非常秘密。"戴斯蒙德终于掀起了那团东西，肖恩庆幸自己的眼镜没有被碰掉，他借着月光看清了对方的一张大脸。  
那确实是一张堆满了笑容的脸，他有多久没看到戴斯蒙德这样笑了。  
“你们确实丢了张毯子，”他终于正正经经地和肖恩坐好，然后把毛茸茸的布料罩在两个人身上，“被我偷走了。”  
肖恩一时间不知道该说什么，他再怎么喜欢和人互怼也不会在这时候把对方呛一顿。大男孩没在意他的沉默，显然他很满意现在的气氛。气氛确实很好，他们难得有时间能两个人待在一起，还有夜风和星空作伴。  
他们这样坐了很久，没有人开口说话，只有虫鸣和呼吸的声音，而这一切几乎称得上浪漫。  
“这确实非常秘密，”肖恩感受到肩膀上的重量，“你可以随身携带它。”  
没有人回答，肖恩侧过头看到戴斯蒙德紧闭的双眼。  
“好吧，给你十分钟的时间装睡。”  
End

——“我们好像少了条毯子”form 露茜  
——“没有。”from 肖恩  
——“没有。”from 戴斯蒙德  
——“我们真的有毯子？”from 瑞贝卡


End file.
